Giant Slave
Giant Slaves are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description A race of giants that were enslaved by the Church of the Deep, these mighty creatures now guard their darkest secrets from intruders. Most of them are several stories tall but the ones guarding the path to Anor Londo are significantly shorter, although still tower over the player. They are usually found sleeping peacefully but will retaliate with crushing blows when disturbed. All giants, barring the smaller variants, do not respawn. Locations Cathedral of the Deep *The first giant is found sleeping in the main hall of the cathedral. When approached, he will wake up and attack. He can be killed either on the second floor, where he is first encountered, or at ground level. *The second giant is also in the main hall, although opposite to the other giant. He dwells sleeping in a pool of sludge infested with Writhing Rotten Flesh and can only be attacked from ground level. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Two slaves appear seemingly dead amongst many other giant slaves' bodies on the big courtyard located after the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire. They will wake up and attack when approached. Irithyll Dungeon *A single, but much more resilient, slave dwells sleeping in the central chamber of the second building. He can be attacked either from the second floor or at ground level. Many Hound Rats spawn around him, although not infinitely. Strategy Whilst sleeping, Giant Slaves take very little damage, so it is recommended to wake them up if the player wishes to fight them. Their attacks are very slow but deal tremendous damage and even the aftershock can cause injury. The easiest way to slay them is to wear them down with ranged weapons from under cover, although they will need to be aggroed to prevent them losing interest and falling asleep. This method can be used to defeat the first Giant Slave in the Cathedral of the Deep and the one in the basement of Irithyll Dungeon. The two giants in the Cathedral reside in a pool of sludge that heavily restricts movement. If the player wishes to fight them conventionally, then they should stay behind the giant and attack its feet, this will avoid their arm swipes but they should still be mindful of their stomps. If engaging them at a distance, they can throw sludge at the player, so they should stay mobile. The smaller giants in Irithyll are much weaker than the other versions and have a moveset very similar to the Giants of Dark Souls. They are most vulnerable after performing their frenzy combo, although it is recommended to eliminate the Deacons patrolling the area before engaging them, as they will periodically cast fireball spells which do a surprising amount of damage. Drops Cathedral of the Deep = Dung Pie| num1 = 4 | Dung Pie (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Irithyll of the Boreal Valley = 100px | |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | }} |-|Irithyll Dungeon = Dung Pie| num1 = 4 | Dung Pie (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Titanite Chunk (Dark Souls III) Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Gallery 12768334 1038977699508607 6924573483584811641 o.jpg|Promotional screenshot Giant slave.jpg|A sleeping Giant Slave in the Cathedral.